Death Be Nimble
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: Another in the Death/Jack Collection. Spoof on Beryl's crystal ball and why she's always looking in it, and on the training Sailor Moon has got, or not as the case is. M for safety. No story connection to others in collection.


Queen Beryl, leader of the Negaverse stared deep into her glass ball. Her servants waiting in the shadows.

"I'm disappointed in you Mallenkai." The Queens voice reached even the deepest shadows. In response a man appeared in front of her.

"My apologies, Queen Beryl."

"You have made no progress, Mallenkai."

"No, my Queen. But I have come up with a plan. Many humans gather in one place and give off lots of energy for a bunch of humans making what they call music. Concerts, I believe is what they are called."

"Very well." Queen Beryl answered, still gazing into her ball. "I do not want to be disappointed again." She warned her servant.

Mallenkai bowed and vanished. The Queen noted the departure, but it seemed nothing could take her eyes away from her ball. All of her servants wondered exactly _what_ their Queen was watching. Had any the courage to ask or even the gull to look, would have found what happened to those servants who disappointed her to much. Indeed, all that had once served her and then vanished could be seen in the crystal ball. All were in ragged clothing, some in next to nothing, desperately trying to find a way off a forestry island that she sent them to.

Meanwhile, back with Mallenkai, a trap for the humans was being set up. Like all those who came before him, he enlisted help from hideous monsters that could disguise themselves as humans. He picked four that he could generally stand and they all went into the human world. Easily finding a band that was scheduled to play that night, the four monsters proceeded to kidnap, mind suck, tie up and lock them in a closet, while Mallenkai watched from afar approvingly.

Now that the monsters could play instruments and hold a tune, they were set. So while the monsters were setting up and all excited about stealing hapless humans energy, those we know as the Sailor Senshi were ignorantly going about their daily lives.

Usagi (Serena) was reading comics while pretending to study for a math test she had the next day. Ami (Amy) really was studying for the test. Rei (Raye) was praying in front of a roaring fire. Makoto (Lita) was practicing her fighting skills. Minako (Mina) was flirting with Motoki (Andrew). And Luna and Artemis were much more alert, they were chasing a mouse around the neighbourhood.

Hours later the concert stadium was full and the monster band was giddy, while the Senshi were finishing their supper. The crowd in the stadium roared with energy as the band started. After a few songs however, many of the previously roaring crowd were slumped in their seats from exhaustion.

By the end of the concert anyone within hearing distance was passed out, their energy thrumming in the bands instruments. It was then that the Sailor Senshi appeared. Situated in the rafters above the monsters the gave their 'defenders of justice' spiel. The monsters, while this happening, were simply to occupied looking up the girls skirts to attack them.

That wasn't the case once the girls jumped down however. So the battle began. Ami (Amy) and Minako (Mina) were tag teaming one, Makoto (Lita) was whooping another, Rei (Raye) was cooking hers. And Usagi (Serena) was doing a great job of dodging. The monster attacks left, Usagi (Serena) doges right. The monster attacks the right, she dodges left. Such a nimble little girl! Her limbs going every which way, flailing all over as she evades attacks with a mighty scream. To an average viewer she must look like she never had training. But of course she must have had rigorous training, she is a defender of all life after all.

Eventually the monsters are all defeated, after Luna, the talking cat, yelled at Sailor Moon to use her tiara, and the stolen energy returned to the humans.

The monsters, now disappearing piles of dust, had no worries. The Senshi however, had to deal with the awakening humans. After a moment of panic, the girls ran backstage and made liberal use of the fire exit.

Most of the Senshi got home and into their beds with no trouble and nodded off thinking of how good theyt did that day. Usagi (Serena) didn't mange that. _Her parents were waiting up for her; and of course they didn't believe her exuse of needing to go out to save the world._

_Mallenkai didn't receive a warm welcome either, not that he was expecting one._

"_You failed me, Mallenkai."_

_Mallenkai was kneeling before Queen Beryl, head bowed in shame. "I did, my queen."_

"_You must be punished for this, Mallenkai."_

"_Yes, my Queen."_

_Queen Beryl's hands continued to move around her glass ball even as it glowed. It wasn't long before the glow spread to Mallenkai. Soon after it started the glow started fading, Mallenkai fading with it. Eventually, both the glow and Mallenkai were gone. The servants stood silently, not wanting to bring attention to themselves. They needn't bothered, Queen Beryl was much to interested in watching the new addition to the island. First arrival and escape attempts were the best to watch, after all._

_THE END_


End file.
